The present invention relates to an information reproducing and recording system in which reproduced disk information is reproduced and recorded onto another medium.
A known information reproducing and recording system of this type shown in FIG. 5. Reference numeral 51 denotes a reproduction start command means; 52 is a disk reproducing apparatus to start the reproduction of a disk type information recording medium (hereinafter, simply referred to as a disk) by a reproduction start command of the reproduction start command means 51; 53 denotes a recording start command means for outputting a recording start command so as to make a recording an another recording medium, which will be explained hereinafter, operative by a command of the reproduction start command means 51 synchronously with the reproducing operation of the disk reproducing apparatus 52; and 54 represents a recording apparatus for another recording medium which operates by the recording start command of the recording start command means 53 and records the information reproduced by the disk reproducing apparatus 52.
The foregoing conventional system operates in the following manner. When the user operates the reproduction start command means 51 and starts the reproduction of the disk by making the disk reproducing apparatus 52 operative, a command is outputted from the reproduction start command means 51 to the recording start command means 53, so that the recording apparatus 54, for example a cassette recorder, or the like, operates. The recording apparatus 54 records the information reproduced by the disk reproducing apparatus 52.
However, the foregoing conventional information reproducing and recording system has the following problems. Namely, if the end of tape of the recording apparatus 54 is reached while the recording apparatus 54 such as, e.g., cassette tape recorder or the like is recording the information reproduced by the disk reproducing apparatus 52, the disk reproducing apparatus 52 continues the reproduction of the disk irrespective of the state of the recording apparatus 54. This problem also exists, even when using an automatic reversing type recording apparatus, for recording apparatus 54. In an auto-reversing type cassette tape recorder in which when the end of tape is reached during the recording on the first side of the tape, the magnetic head is automatically reversed and at the same time, the running direction of the tape is changed to thereby record onto the second side of the tape, if the tape end is reached, the disk reproducing apparatus 52 continues the reproduction irrespective of the state of the recording apparatus 54. Therefore, the information reproduced by the disk reproducing apparatus 52 is not recorded by the recording apparatus 54 for the period of time when the magnetic head of the recording apparatus 54 is reversed, so that the discontinuous and incomplete information is recorded on the tape.